


Whumptober 2020

by War_of_the_Words



Series: Multiplayer [4]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/War_of_the_Words/pseuds/War_of_the_Words
Summary: What it says on the tin- following the official prompts from the whumptober2020 tumblr.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Multiplayer [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/587113
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Day 1-Waking up restrained

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! We decided that Whumptober would be a good time to try and break up the quarantine lull, so we're going to try and do it! We're running a day behind, but basically we're throwing the prompts back and forth, so I (Player 1) did day 1 and Two has done day 2 and so on. We are going to try and do day 31 as co-written (we haven't gotten there yet) so anyway here is day one- have fun!

_ ‘This was definitely not how I planned the day to go,’ _ Shinichi thought as he slowly became aware of his surroundings. Dark warehouse? Exactly. Ropes tying his hands behind his back? Definitely. No real recall of how he got here? Yes. The day had started out fairly normal, Shinichi had been hanging out with Kaito, helping him prepare for the night’s heist, and helping him avoid the Nakamoris just by his very presence so that Kaito could say he was ‘busy.’ The heist was coming to an end and Shinichi was getting ready to head back to Kaito’s for a movie night, and that’s where everything goes dark. 

So he was kidnapped. As an adult. That one’s new. 

“Nice of you to join us, Shinichi Kudo, or, do you prefer Conan Edogawa?

His head snapped up, no longer blissfully ignorant of who had grabbed him. Gin was standing in front of him. A few operatives had escaped in the takedown of the Black Organization that Shinichi had pulled off with Kaito, and, unfortunately, Gin was one of the few that knew of his ‘death’ that did, and had the resources to continue on his own. 

Shinichi swallowed thickly as Gin leered over him, “Let’s have some fun, shall we?”


	2. In the Hands of the Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to combine all of the suggestions under this prompt, "Pick who dies/collars/kidnapped", so take that as you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's Two! This is my first whumptober prompt. If you've ever talked to me you probably know that I'm a big softie and even considering angst makes me sad, so writing this was a struggle. I really tried my best and I hope you enjoy it!

“It’s really very simple,” the voice said, unidentifiable due to the voice changer as it was broadcast over a speaker. “All you have to do is say a name, Detective Kudou.” It’s tone was sweet, and childish, and absolutely sadistic.

KID was silent where he was seated across from him, although seated was the nicest possible way to put it. His hands, much like Shinichi’s, were shackled to the table, the white cotton fabric of his gloves stained red from cuts, whether they were the result of their captor’s sadism or some attempt to flee, Shinichi wasn’t sure. Their torsos were chained to the back of the chairs, as well as their necks, collars attached to the top of the chair to ensure they couldn’t move their heads. KID had lost his hat a while ago, but, miraculously, his monocle was still in place. 

Shinichi prayed there were enough miracles left in the world that both of them could make it out of this.

It had started at a KID heist. For some reason, KID didn’t take his usual place on the rooftop post heist like Shinichi had come to expect. It was their usual routine whenever Shinichi attended a heist; they had formed a kind of friendship after KID had helped Shinichi get his body back. It was highly unusual for KID to miss a meeting, especially without leaving a note behind. Maybe Shinichi would have understood if the police had really put up a fight tonight, or if Hakuba or a crazy detective of the week KID sometimes seemed to attract, but none of that happened, it was an ordinary night. Shinichi had walked home dejected that night, his heart a little sore from how KID had snubbed him. Sure, maybe he had a crush on KID and had worked the little post heist chats they had into some kind of date in his mind and it was completely one sided, but a man could dream, couldn’t he?

The note was with the mail. There was no postage, so it was hand-delivered which was the first thing that set Shinichi on his toes. The envelope contained a blurry image of KID tied to a chair and a location. It was stupid of Shinichi to rush there, but at least he left the note on the kitchen table for when Ran eventually found it and told the TMPD.

It had been an ambush, of course. Shinichi was knocked out with some kind of sleep gas and woke up tied to a chair across from KID, where he now sat, desperately trying to find some way out of this mess. KID hadn’t looked at him, he kept his on his own hands, and Shinichi didn’t make any attempt to get his attention. It was Shinichi’s fault KID was here, after all. Shinichi was almost certain whoever holding them captive noticed Shinichi’s crush and decided to use KID to get to Shinichi. He wasn’t sure how they had managed to actually capture KID, that was something had yet to do.

“I’m getting impatient, Detective Kudou,” the voice said over the speakers, “Is the choice really so hard to make? Your life, or the life of a criminal, I would think it would be obvious!” Shinichi said nothing, the voice had been trying to get him to speak for hours now, but Shinichi hadn’t said a word as soon as he realised what their captor wanted. 

Shinichi was scared, which was probably the right reaction, but it wasn’t very helpful. He had been trying to find a flaw in their restraints, but if Kaitou KID hadn’t escaped yet, what chance did Shinichi have? Shinichi looked down at KID’s hands, and, for the first time he saw that they were shaking. KID was scared too. Shinichi so desperately wanted to find a way for both of them to make it out of this, but they were running out of time.

“I’ll give you ten more minutes, Kudou, and if you don’t have a decision for me by then I’ll just kill-”

“Me.” Shinichi said, his voice a little hoarse, but far calmer than he felt.

“Hmm? What was that?” 

“I said me! Let KID go and kill me!” The voice was silent for a minute, probably surprised at Shinichi’s answer. KID was too, he whipped his head up and looked at Shinichi for the first time. The eye that Shinichi could see was wide and fearful, his eyebrows scrunched together and he bit his lip like he was physically attempting to keep back words. Shinichi watched as tiny pinpricks of tears started to form in the corner of his eye. Shinichi smiled at KID, as warmly and lovingly as he could; he needed KID to keep himself together so he could run as soon as he could.

“Very well then.” A door opened somewhere behind Shinichi a figure dressed head-to-toe in black stepped forward and placed something on the table. In the few horrible seconds it took Shinichi to comprehend what it was, he felt the chains on his wrist fall away, then, the figure was gone. “But I won’t do your dirty work for you, Detective Kudou. I guess this also acts as an opportunity for you to change your mind.”

In the center of the table, between KID’s chained, shaking hands and Shinichi’s recently freed ones, was a gun.

On autopilot, Shinichi picked up the weapon and checked the chamber. Only one bullet, shining a dull silver in the dim, white lighting. “Shinichi.” The voice was small, but one he knew well. It was KID, his eye turning red from unshed tears. “Shinichi, I-”

“Shhhh,” Shinichi smiled, “It’s okay.” Shinichi tried not to focus on the fact that this would be the only time he ever heard KID say his name. “Everything will be okay, I promise.” Shinichi didn’t like to make empty promises, but he had to hope that for KID everything would be. He loved KID, of course he would never put him in harms way, but Shinichi would do it had it been a complete stranger sitting across from him. It was regrettable, but Shinichi knew all to well that this line of work had its dangers, Shinichi just never imagined it would end like this. Shinichi stared down at the metal in his hands.

“Having second thoughts?” The voice taunted.

“No,” Shinichi let his eyes wander across KID’s face, he hated that it was being stained with tears, he would much rather he remember it when he was laughing at something Shinichi had said, “Never.” The gun fell into place and Shinichi raised it to his temple. He took in a deep breath and held it for a moment.

He breathed out.

The sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance.

Then there was the sound of a gunshot.


	3. Day 3 - Held at Gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow i'm very quickly falling behind this was supposed to be up yesterday RIP. very very short because I wrote this in between calculus and my assembly language class, so I was stuck in math mode and trying to word

Shinichi flinched as the barrel of the gun was pushed harder against his temple. Bad guy of the week had cornered him, away from his back up and dragged him to a room where he found KID tied to a chair. 

“Well, thief? What's your answer?”

Shinichi wasn’t really sure what the guy wanted KID to do, but he could guess based on how the thief was reacting. Smart of the guy to play on his ‘no one gets hurt’ policy to get KID to do… whatever it was. 

Shinichi made eye contact with KID as it seemed the thief came to a decision. “I’ll do it.”

Shinichi could hear the smirk in the man’s voice as he responded, “Good. I think I’ll be keeping our detective friend here until it’s done. Better hurry, who knows what will happen if I get bored.” 


End file.
